Bella Luna
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Personagens Originais.


**Declaimar**: _Quase_ tudo é da Stephenie Meyer, O Art e a Ady são meus. Hehehe

**N/A: LEIAM POR FAVOR!** A música é Bella Luna de Jason Mraz, perfeita, eu falaria para vocês colocarem a música no exato momento que o Art começa a cantar, para vocês irem acompanhando.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo naquele luau. Claro, o Alfa estava ali, os dois bandos e quase toda a reserva também. E claro, era para que eu me divertisse, e realmente tinha sido divertido mais cedo, mas eu não entendia por que tinha _continuado_ ali, mesmo que só tivessem restado os casais tanto do _nosso_ bando quando do bando de Sam. A verdade é que eu não fazia a mínima idéia por que estava ali _naquele momento_.

O amor parecia reinar no ar, tentei entender como ainda não havia enjoado daquilo tudo. Deitei de costas na areia e comecei a olhar a lua, esse parecia o único jeito de desviar a atenção daqueles casais se acariciando e se beijando na praia à sombra das tochas e da fogueira que havíamos montado. Não posso negar que era um tanto quanto romântico, mas para_ eles_, eu estava querendo vomitar com aquilo tudo.

O pessoal da reserva escolhera uma noite um tanto quanto quente para o normal da península. Também, com Alice Cullen dando uma de meteorologista era de se esperar. Além das Quileute o clã dos Cullen fora convidado para o luau, por isso Alice ajudara. O céu estava sem nuvens e a lua reinava majestosamente cheia no céu. Eu sorri com aquilo, nada mais apropriado. Se alguém chegasse ali naquele momento, acharia que estávamos reproduzindo o Havaí em plena península de Olímpico.

"Hey, Arthur?" Olhei para o lado, Quil tinha se sentado ali com a pequena Claire em seu colo, a garota tinha quatro anos agora. Eu não conseguia entender como ele era capaz de se apaixonar por um bebê. Certo eu sabia que não era algo que se entendia, era algo que acontecia conosco, coisa de lobo. Eu sabia que era um amor diferente, uma necessidade enorme de proteger e fazer as vontades da pessoa amada e esperá-la crescer até que ela fosse capaz de retribuir aquele sentimento da maneira correta e aquilo tudo não fosse considerado uma pedofilia por ninguém. Apesar de que o pessoal da tribo já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa, com a maneira que os bandos cresciam… Bem estávamos prestes a deixar de sermos duas matilhas de lobos e virarmos a primeira _sociedade lupina_ dos Estados Unidos.

Mas essa _paixão_ que todos da matilha pareciam ter era um tanto quanto irritante. Eu podia senti-los daquela maneira em meus pensamentos, às vezes me sentia como _eles_ e isso era terrível. Eles pareciam escravos do sentimento, eles ficavam cegos para o mundo à volta e só pensavam na pessoa de seu sentimento, e o pior, a coisa era recíproca. Parecia que todos tinham bebido uma poção do amor, e de repetente o amor que Romeu e Julieta sentiam um pelo outro parecia à coisa mais normal do mundo. Digo… Hey, isso é coisa de livros e cinemas, a vida _real_ não podia ser assim, podia?

Bem, podia. A verdade era essa. Eu fazia parte de uma matilha de lobos liderada por Jacob, e ele era tinha _esse_ tipo de amor por um ser meio-vampira-meio-humana, nós lobos só aparecíamos quando os Quileutes estavam ameaçados de alguma forma e parece que os espíritos antigos acreditavam que os vampiros eram uma ameaça, ou seja, existíamos por que uma "família" de vampiros resolvera morar em Forks, e ironicamente o alfa do meu bando era apaixonado por uma das pessoas dessa família que era, digamos, considerada uma ameaça para nossa raça. Mas se um alfa estava apaixonado por uma vampira, bem… Agora compartilhávamos uma aliança com os vampiros, então eles podiam entrar em nossas terras e nós nas deles, o caso é que, isso tudo parece_ real?_ O alfa do meu grupo morre de amores por uma meio vampira. Melhor, o cara que é o chefe da minha "panelinha" de amigos se transforma em _lobo._ **Eu** me transformo em lobo!

O pior de tudo era que a "família" de vampiros parecia aumentar a cada dia, agora uma vampira nova havia aparecido, o fato fez com que mais algumas pessoas da tribo se transformar em lobos. Bem, eu fui uma delas. Cá estou com exatamente dezesseis anos, um lobo como Jacob e seu bando. Eu ainda não vira a garota, mas disseram que ela parece um demônio em pele de gente. Claro que ela se juntou à vida vegetariana dos Cullen, e parece que não foi nada difícil para ela. Mas o demônio que dizem existir nela é bem diferente do normal dos vampiros, ou seja, o fato de serem sanguessugas não é o motivo de terem apelidado-a como pequeno demônio. Eu ainda não sabia o motivo para chamarem-na assim, ainda não chegara perto o bastante dos Cullen, só conhecia Bella, Alice, Jasper e Nessie Cullen, mas podia imaginar.

Pois é, apesar da minha pequena explicação a coisa era mais confusa do que parecia ser. Então se isso tudo era verdade e se haviam vampiros e lobisomens, bem na verdade humanos beirando à dois metros de altura com temperatura corporal em torno dos 43 graus Celsius que se transformavam em lobos do tamanho de ursos, amor a lá Romeu e Julieta era a coisa fácil de se acreditar que existia. Para os outros, não para mim.

"Hum?" Respondi um preguiçosamente, ele riu Claire dormia aconchegada em seus braços, parecia em um sonho muito bom, já que sorria. Talvez estivesse sonhando que Quil trouxera uma concha bastante colorida e bonita para ela do fundo do mar. Não, sei, nunca se sabe os sonhos loucos de uma criança.

"Por que não pega o tambor e toca alguma coisa?" Perguntou sorridente. Eu fiz uma careta, não tinha a mínima vontade de tocar nada. Apesar de que, se eu fizesse aquilo, os casais poderiam se separar para dançar e o clima ficaria um pouco mais leve para o meu lado. Sorri de lado com a idéia de Quil.

"Huuuum… Sabe? Acho que sim." Sussurrei sentando-me na areia.

"Vai lá na caminhonete pegar os tambores que eu aviso o pessoal." Disse colocando Claire deitada confortavelmente em uma canga e cobrindo-a com outra, eu assenti, levantei-me e fui direto para a caminhonete. Os tambores estavam dentro da caçamba. Peguei dois, e o violão. Talvez alguém me ajudasse a cantar…

"Olá." Assustei com a voz da garota. Era uma voz musical e bela, parecia o som de notas de uma harpa. Respirei fundo e fiquei rígido. O cheiro era doce de mais, mas não me parecia enjoativo, era uma mistura de chocolate morango e… Pimenta? Bem não sabia, sabia que apesar de doce era bom. Sem dúvidas era uma das vampiras dos Cullen. O que era estranho, por que vampiros _fediam._

Fechei os olhos e controlei a respiração antes de me virar. Quando abri os olhos de novo o ser que estava à minha frente era o mais lindo que eu já vira em toda a minha vida, sem dúvidas.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dela, eles hipnotizavam, eram de um dourado claro e delicado, o que deveria indicar que estava bem alimentada naquele momento. A pele era pálida, mas parecia macia. Os lábios tinham um leve tom de vermelho, o rosto era um pouco redondo, fazendo-a aparentar uns quinze anos, mas eu sabia que ela tinha muito mais que isso, ainda mais por ter se adaptado tão rapidamente aos costumes dos Cullen, não podia ser uma vampira recém nascida.

Os cabelos eram pretos e cacheados e estavam soltos até o meio das costas. O corpo pequeno e magro a fazia parecer uma pequena Ninfa. E o que me deixou mais espantado com tudo aquilo foi o fato de que ao contrário dos outros vampiros, ela parecia _viva._

Ela estava ali, toda delicada encostada na caminhonete, vestindo um vestido branco que era colado em seu corpo até a cintura e abria-se em uma saia rodada até a canela, com bordados em azul de umas flores. Estava descalça. Minha mão foi involuntariamente para trás da cabeça, um gesto que eu fazia quando estava extremamente constrangida. Ela percebera e sorrira.

Por tudo que era mais sagrado que _sorriso_ era _aquele?_ Aquilo não podia ser _humano_, muito menos _vampiresco._ Era algo mais sobrenatural que vampiros, lobisomens e espíritos juntos, era além da realidade. _Agora_ eu entendia por que chamarem-na de demônio. Sorri internamente. Rosalie, a mais metida dos Cullen devia estar simplesmente _furiosa,_ apesar de não conhecê-la pessoalmente, eu conhecia a fama dela.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou com aquela voz musical me fazendo perder o ar, a maneira como os lábios dela se mexiam ao pronunciar cada palavra, percebi, me deixavam zonzo.

"Er… T… T… Tudbe?" Balbuciei, se é que isso queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela pareceu entender, por que riu e estendeu a mão, assentindo para mim.

"Adelle Cullen. Ady." Disse. Eu demorei um pouco a observando. Estava assombrado, claro, era bem raro um vampiro chegar perto de um lobo que ele não conhecia, assim, de livre e espontânea vontade. Claro que Jasper havia chegado perto de mim para passar uma missão que eu devia fazer com ele, e depois disse a gente passou a se falar mais, mas não era o caso. Adelle estava ali na minha frente por pura e espontânea… Vontade? Sem missão, sem nada? Ela estava estendendo a mão pra mim, _à toa_? Simplesmente pelo fato de querer me _conhecer_? _A MIM?_

"Ar… Ar… Arthur Taylor… Art." Ela estalou a língua e riu com um pouco de desdém, pegou minha mão na dela e balançou. Uau, ai estava. Ela era fria como os outros, mas era macia como uma _humana_. O toque dela era leve e parecia que ela quebraria se eu apertasse muito. Eu devo ter feito uma cara de assustado, por que ela soltou minha mão aos poucos e riu para mim.

"É eu sei, humana de mais." Sussurrou sorrindo. Eu fiquei mais assustado ainda por ela falar exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Será que ela podia ouvir os pensamentos dos outros, como Edward podia?

Franzi o cenho, e a vi suspirar, o sorriso apagou-se do seu rosto e isso me irritou profundamente, claro que ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito, mas não gostei de vê-la triste, era… Um tanto quanto desconfortante, parecia que eu estava triste com ela.

"Eu sei, eu sei, estranha de mais, parece que você não quer papo." Disse se virou de costas para mim e começou a andar em direção ao luau. Eu demorei um pouco para perceber o movimento que ela havia feito. E apenas percebi por que o ar a minha volta voltara a ficar… Quente? Eu estava _embriagado_ com sua presença.

Corri até ela, não estava muito longe, segurei de leve seu ombro e ela virou. O rosto parecia um tanto quanto aborrecido, e o pior, parecia aborrecida consigo mesma, não com a maneira que eu a havia tratado. Se pararmos para analisar, o idiota sou eu, afinal, ela veio em minha direção, falou comigo e eu fiquei com a maior cara de retardado do mundo sem conseguir responder nada.

"Hey, não… Não foi isso…" Gaguejei. Ela franziu a sobrancelha e virou o corpo todo para mim, me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Aquilo me deixou sem fôlego de novo, mas eu forcei o ar a entrar para que pudesse continuar falando. "Não é que eu não quero papo, é só que… Uau, estou impressionado." Sussurrei. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou atenta, vi que estava com um ar divertido no rosto.

"Sei. Impressionado? Por que?" Perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Ah, não é todo dia que uma vampira vem falar comigo, sabe? Quero dizer, normalmente eu faço amizade com as pessoas de sua família em meio de missões, não por livre e espontânea vontade da parte deles." Falei incerto fazendo-a sorrir de novo. Aquele sorriso me relaxou, era como se quando ela sorria cada músculo do meu corpo apitasse e falasse _"ok, podem relaxar!"_

"Bem, digamos que você também não se esforça." Retrucou. Franzi a sobrancelha. Ué, ela queria que eu me esforçasse sendo que eles nem vinham falar comigo? _Como_?

"Ham?" Falei simplesmente, confuso de mais para colocar em palavras o que eu havia pensado.

"Oras, veja bem, eu poderia conversar com você como estamos conversando agora _se_ ou invés de eu ter ido falar com você, _você_ tivesse vindo falar comigo." Disse simplesmente. Eu tive vontade de rir. Até parece, por que ela iria querer falar comigo?

"Ah ta certo." Falei ironicamente. Ela balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e foi andando para a caminhonete novamente.

"Por que acha que não? Nós não somos vampiros metidos para virar a cara para alguém se essa pessoa vier falar com a gente. Você deveria tentar." Disse, havia chegado à caminhonete e se debruçava para encontrar alguma coisa, por fim, achara o tambor e o puxara para si. "Ah! Aqui está." Disse, me passando ele, depois se debruçou de novo e puxou o outro. Eu estava abobalhado de mais com a normalidade que ela fazia aquilo, até parecia que Quil tinha dado essa idéia a _ela_ e não a mim.

Ela se virou para mim de novo e colocou o outro tambor no meu braço livre.

"Eu levo o violão." Falou, puxando-o para si. Começou a andar em direção ao luau, mas então parou por que eu não estava a seguindo. "Hey, vem logo!" Balancei a cabeça, fui em sua direção e a alcancei rapidamente. Ela parecia flutuar quando andava. Era perfeita. Não era da mesma maneira que os vampiros era _humano_ novamente. Suspirei, ela era a vampira mais estranha que eu já vira.

"Então, você sempre fica com essa cara de bobo quando alguém fala com você?"

"Ham? Hein?" Falei a olhando, estava distraído a observando que nem reparara que ela havia falado comigo. Ela percebeu e riu da minha reação.

"Isso, se você é sempre distraído assim quando alguém fala com você." Repetiu percebi que estava interessada. Havíamos chegado no centro do Luau. Pousei os tambores no chão e a olhei sem jeito. Ela me observava divertida. Eu suspirei, acho que ela teria adivinhado se mentisse, então resolvi falar a verdade.

"Na verdade… Não." A olhei e ela parecia um tanto quanto desconcertada, foi rápida o bastante para não deixar que transparecesse, mas eu percebi. Ela apenas assentiu e me ajudou a arrumar algumas pedras para que servissem de banco para quem ficasse com os tambores e o violão. Depois, sentou-se do meu lado em uma pedra.

"Por que veio falar comigo?" Perguntei sem perceber, ela riu, e balançou a cabeça.

"Se estiver te incomodando eu saio." Respondeu, começando a levantar, a impedi de novo, e suspirei.

"Não, acho que não fui claro, quero dizer, por que não ficou aproveitando com sua nova família?" Ela olhou para o círculo que se formava em torno de nos, e fez um gesto para ele.

"Só casais, estava me sentindo um incomodo." Disse e sorriu para mim. "Você também, aposto. Edward disse para segui-lo, disse que Quil lhe dera a idéia de tocar, eu gostei da idéia de te ajudar, assim não ficaríamos sozinhos no meio desse bando de casais apaixonados. Concorda?" Eu ri e assenti ao que ela disse. Tinha completa razão, eu é que não tinha se éramos apenas uma companhia um para o outro, ou algo mais. A ansiedade que eu sentia ao lado dela não era um sinal de amizade. Será que todos ficavam dessa forma ao seu lado?

"Certo, foi uma boa escolha então, a gente faz companhia um para o outro." Ela lançou aquele sorriso doce para mim e percebi diversão em seu olhar, novamente.

"Ou melhor, você toca e eu danço pro clima ficar mais romântico ainda, que tal?" A olhei espantado, ela ia dançar? Dançar para aquele bando de casal? Sorri por dentro, ela me olhava atentamente, talvez estivesse querendo ver minha reação. Bom se ela ia dançar, eu resolvi pegar o violão, iria cantar.

Logo Quil e Jake se juntaram a mim, cada um com um tambor. Adelle havia se levantado e estava no meio do círculo, ela me olhou e sorriu, retribui o sorriso.

"Que música?" Perguntou Quil.

"Bella Luna." Respondi, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Jacob seguiu meu olhar e reprimiu uma risada.

"Acho que temos mais um apaixonado no bando…" Comentou. Eu suspirei e lancei-lhe um olhar de irritado, fazendo ele e Quil rirem. Adelle se aproximou um pouco.

"Qual vai ser a música?" Perguntou diretamente para mim. O olhar dela parecia queimar, levantei o rosto e sustentei o olhar.

"Bella Luna." Respondi, da mesma maneira. Ela franziu o cenho e me olhou.

"Não conheço." Disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, eu sorri vitorioso com aquilo.

"Bem, então considere isso como um desafio." Respondi simplesmente e comecei a tocar. Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes e então lançou um sorriso pra mim, de seus olhos saiam uma chama que parecia fazer arder cada célula de meu corpo, o sorriso era o mais sedutor e fogoso que eu já vira em toda minha vida.

Os movimentos eram leves e acompanhavam o ritmo da música. Como se ela a tivesse ouvido desde o dia de seu nascimento.

"**Mystery the moon/A hole in the sky/A supernatural nightlight/So full but often right/A pair of eyes a closin' one/A chosen child of golden sun/A marble dog that chases cars/To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swimming sea of stars…"**Sabia que minha voz estava rouca, mas podia cantar alto e claramente, ela me olhava fixamente a cada movimento, e a cada giro que dava.

"**A cosmic fish they love to kiss/They're giving birth to constellation/No riffs and oh no reservation/If they should fall you get a wish or dedication/May I suggest you get the best/For nothing less than you and I/Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the lighting/Oh bella bella please/Bella you beautiful luna/Oh bella do what you do/Do do do do do…" **A maneira como a luz da lua batia em sua pele e parecia brilhar era entorpecente, eu sabia que se fosse capaz de suar, ela estaria suando, os movimentos, apesar de graciosos eram fortes e sensuais. Percebi que Edward havia sentado ao lado de Jake na pedra e estava tocando um violão também. Eu sorri para ele, deixei meu violão de lado, e ainda cantando levantei e rumei para o lado de Adelle. Havia entrado na dança.

"**You are an illuminated anchor/Of leads to infinite number/Crashing waves and breaking thunder/Tiding the even flows of hunger/You're dancing naked just for me/You expose all memory/You make the most of boundary/You're the ghost of royalty imposing love/You are the queen and king combining everything/Into twining like a ring around the finger of a girl/I'm just a singer, you're the world/All I can bring ya/Is the language of a lover/Bella luna, Bella Luna How you swoon me like no other…"**Coloquei meu braço em sua cintura, e a senti tremer, mas não havia parado de dançar, muito pelo contrário, seu corpo se colara ao meu, percebi que as tochas à nossa volta haviam sido apagadas e apenas a luz da lua banhava nossa dança. Enquanto continuava a cantar, meu rosto foi de encontro ao seu pescoço. O cheiro que senti vindo dali me embriagou e me incentivou a segurá-la com mais força, mais desejo.

Dançávamos ao som dos tambores do violão e de minha voz, nossos movimentos se combinavam e não afastávamos nossos corpos por mais de dez segundos, eu a segurava com se fosse a peça mais preciosa da mais pura porcelana do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo com desejo. Ela parecia estar gostando e seus toques frios pareciam queimavam minha pele, fazia-a arder, um ardor prazeroso e iminente. Ela tirou os pés do chão, se agarrando a mim, para que a rodasse.

"**May I suggest you get the best/Of your wish may I insist/That no contest for little you or smaller I/A larger chance has this romance/ Is rising on and rising on, the brink of our lives/Bella Luna/Bella you beautiful luna/Oh bella do you do/Bella luna, my fortuna/How you swoon me like no other, oh oh oh/Oh mystery the moon…"**Nossos movimentos seguiam o compasso da música e ao final eu já não conseguia suportar o fato de tê-la por perto, a pele roçando à minha, os toques, os lábios entreabertos a centímetros dos meus, eu sabia que fora seduzido e ao último toque do tambor eu a tombei e capturei seus lábios com os meus.

Ela ficara sem reação de imediato, mas logo depois seu abraço frio parecia tentar trazer meu corpo para mais perto do seu, ela retribuía ao beijo.

**N/A: **Bem, primeira fic da série da Stephenie, e na verdade, primeira realmente boa o bastante para postar, depois de ANOS. Bem, tentando sentir o que _ele_ sente. Hehehe Eu consegui sentir enquanto escrevia, e umas amigas enquanto liam, espero que vocês consigam. São dois Personagens Originais. Talvez eu dê uma seqüência pra explicar algumas coisas da Ady, uma vez que ela parece ser uma Mery Sue, mas NÃO É, ela é da maneira que é para o ART, e apesar de chamarem-na de demônio, não é pelo fato dela fazer os outros sentirem por ela o mesmo que o Art sente. Então… Espero que gostem! =) Comentem, certo?


End file.
